Nacemos para morir
by Medusae
Summary: Decir adiós siempre es difícil, y más si lo que se marcha es una parte de tu alma...


_No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia). Las tramas tampoco me pretenecen a mi misma, sino a mi imaginación, que ha decidido independizarse.  
_

* * *

_**Nacemos para morir.**_

* * *

La miré, tendida en esa cama simple de hospital. La miré sin verla, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La miré y ella me miró. Y sonrió. Fue una de esas sonrisas sinceras, de las que se regalan sin esperar nada a cambio. Quise devolvérsela, pero en mi rostro solo apareció una sonrisa ladeada. Si, de esas que te quieren transmitir tranquilidad pero no la expresan. A fin de cuentas, vacía.

Me acerqué con el fin de verla mejor, de apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquella antigua compañera de viajes y aventuras que me regaló la vida y que tanto he querido. Ella seguía todos mis movimientos con sus ojos, tan brillantes como el primer día que vieron la luz del sol. Seguían siendo profundos, tanto que traspasaban el alma. Y azules, como el mar… Ahora estaban rodeados por surcos de piel, surcos cargados de historias en blanco y negro, de vivencias de épocas pasadas. Épocas de gloria sustentadas en el fracaso de unos ideales obsoletos.

Pude observar su rostro imperturbable, ahora bañado por infinitas arrugas. Arrugas que le aportaban sabiduría, cual corteza de algún árbol centenario del Bosque Prohibido. Arrugas que muestran la paciencia del cuerpo en el transcurso de la vida.

Su cabello seguía siendo largo y sedoso. El negro y el rubio que adornaban su melena en tiempos pasados ahora se habían enlazado para ceder su sitio al blanco, debido al desgaste de su belleza.

Sus labios también habían cambiado. Fueron carnosos, jugosos, rozados por el beso brillante y perfumado de algún carmín afortunado. Y ahora, ahí estaban, quebrados y purpúreos, sin vida… casi como ella.

En conjunto, ella era el fiel recuerdo de una belleza ya pasada, una simple flor ya extinguida, marchita. Elegante dama de aristocráticas costumbres, mujer de alta alcurnia y nobleza rebosante por cualquier poro de su piel. Suave y exquisito perfume entre los venenos de su familia. Así era ella para mí.

Y así se me presentaba, en tan tétrica imagen que quedaría grabada en mi mente de por vida. Sus manos finas y esqueléticas se fundían a unos desgarbados dedos de pianista que me hacían señas para que me acercase.

Me senté en la orilla izquierda de su cama y le acaricié con suavidad su brazo… Fue un milagro que esa parte de su cuerpo nunca fuera tocada por la Marca. Algo dentro de mí se rompió en ese momento. Comprendí con aquella dantesca imagen que la vida es larga pero al mismo tiempo corta, que los errores que ambos cometimos fueron perdonados por la sociedad, pero no por nuestras conciencias. Se iba, sin consuelo, ni pena, ni gloria.

Su voz aterciopelada, dulcemente fría y clara habló por fin:

—Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad, Draco?

— Si, madre.

— Ahora es el momento en el que te digo unas sabias palabras, me marcho para no volver y tú las recuerdas durante el resto de tu vida. Pero eso sería propio de una buena madre y yo, no entro dentro de esa tipología de personas…

— Madre, por favor, no diga usted sandeces…

— Déjame acabar. Draco, no puedo darte lecciones. En la vida he cometido muchos errores. Créeme que para mi fueron fracasos desastrosos. Perdí a tu padre y en cierta parte te perdí a ti cuando dejé que tuvieses un papel dentro de ese circo de fanáticos alocados… Eso es algo que jamás conseguiré perdonarme y, te aseguro, que voy a abandonar este mundo sin quedar en paz por ello. Pero, ¿sabes? Toda mi vida ha merecido la pena. Si, todos mis aciertos y desatinos han valido la pena sólo por ver una sonrisa de las tuyas. He dado lo más bonito que un ser humano puede dar; y eso es la vida. No puedo darte lecciones, pero si las gracias. Porque tú me haces eterna. Cielo… todos creemos tener una misión en el mundo, pero la triste y cruda realidad es que nacemos para morir… pero vivir ese trecho de tiempo entre un suceso y otro, vivir la vida aún conociendo el final, merece la pena. Draco, recuérdalo siempre: te adoro.

— Madre, yo también la adoro. No sabe usted lo que…

— Shhh… Ve con Astoria afuera. Necesito descansar.

—Claro, madre.

Salí de la habitación algo desconcertado. No entendí sus palabras, no entendí sus gestos, no entendí nada. Miré desolado a la segunda mujer que había conseguido robar mi corazón, ya que la primera fue siempre ella. Deseé que me explicase, que me guiase, que me iluminase como había hecho desde que la conocí.

—Dice que la hago eterna… Dice que la perdone pero no tengo nada que perdonar… No… no entiendo nada, Astoria.

—Draco, tesoro. Claro que ella es y será siempre eterna. Porque tú la guardas aquí, en el corazón. Y eso, por mucho que haya pasado, no lo mueve nadie.

Sentí la mano de Astoria en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho. Su mano pequeña, fina y pálida me transmitió serenidad. Sus ojos esmeraldas me miraron transmitiéndome paz. Sabía que iba a doler, que iba a ser como arrancarme una extremidad de mi cuerpo. Lo sabía y iba a estar ahí para sanarme cuando eso sucediese. Me regaló un pequeño y casto beso en los labios y entró a la habitación donde un minuto antes había estado yo. Decidí espiar su encuentro con ella, la diosa de mis días, mi protectora en mis noches de oscuridad en la infancia. Mi madre, mi todo.

Observé como su delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo se acercó al camastro, como su cabello acaobado cayó a un lateral de su cabeza, tapando a mi visión el momento exacto en el que sus labios besaron la frente de mi amiga y compañera. Y entonces, la arropó con la sábana blanca de aquel hospital. La cubrió completamente, desde su cintura, pasando por sus hombros, su cuello, su rostro.

Ví surcar en la cara de mi esposa unas pequeñas y sinceras lágrimas mientras avanzó sigilosamente hacia la puerta para salir de nuevo al pasillo del hospital. Cerró tras de sí la puerta. Me miró y se derrumbó, se aferró a mis brazos. Nuestros corazones estallaron al mismo tiempo. Astoria la quería, quería con fuerza a mi preciosa amiga. Se tenían amor, respeto, cariño… Fue en cierto modo una debilidad para mi enamorada.

Con elegancia y suavidad se retiró de mi abrazo, y me regaló una mirada triste, apenada, sincera y llena de emotividad.

— Se ha vuelto a marchar a la francesa… Ahora descansa en paz, Draco. Ahora Narcissa Malfoy estará por siempre en paz.


End file.
